Mi Princesa
by BellaJaze
Summary: El amor es impredecible y solo llega una vez a nuestra vida, así que cuando el amor llame a tu puerta, abre y entrégate en cuerpo y alma; pues para esa persona especial tal vez tú seas su "princesa"…
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1* Inocencia

POV Narradora:

En el año de 1990 en Biloxi nacía una pequeña niña de ojos grisáceos y llenos de luz, su cabello era tan negro como el de su padre, pero era tan dulce y cariñosa como su madre, los padres se sintieron tan contentos el día de su nacimiento, pues la madre de la pequeña tenía cáncer en el útero y solo tenía una oportunidad para tener hijos ya que al nacer su pequeña le quitarían la matriz. La pequeña Alice Mary Brandon llego a la vida de esta familia como un rayito de luz que iluminaria la vida de sus familiares.

Unos meses antes de que Alice naciera, en Forks nacieron dos pequeños gemelos, ambos de cabello rubio, la niña tenía unos hermosos ojos azul-morado, su madre la nombro Rosalie Lilian Swan. El niño tenía unos impactantes ojos verdes, y a diferencia de su gemela, él era sumamente tranquilo, su padre decidió nombrarlo Jasper Swan. Dos años más tardes en el mes de septiembre ambos pequeños le daban la bienvenida a su pequeña hermana Isabella Mary Swan.

Una noche cuando Alice tenía cinco años, estaba en su habitación en compañía de su niñera, la Sra. Didima, una señora de 32 años que cuidaba de ella cuando sus padres salían de viaje. Alice y la Sra. Didima jugaban animadamente con unos peluches de la pequeña, cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que la Sra. Didima dejara a Alice sola en su habitación para ella contestar el teléfono; cuando Didima contesta recibe una noticia que cambiara por completo el mundo de fantasías en el que vivía la pequeña Alice, sus padres habían fallecido, al parecer el auto en el que viajaban fue impactado por un autobús turístico que había perdido los frenos y lamentablemente los padres de la niña murieron unos segundos después de haber llegado al hospital y proporcionado algunos datos de ayuda. Didima estaba conmocionada, la única familia que le quedaba a la pequeña eran sus abuelos y un tío, recordó que la madre de Alice siempre que salían le decía que si algo sucedía con ella y su marido no dudara en llamar a su hermano Carlisle, el ayudaría tanto como le fuera posible, llamo a la casa del hermano de su patrona y Carlisle se destrozó con la noticia, pero había algo muy importante que resolver; el futuro de la pequeña que aquella noche había quedado huérfana.

Al otro día Carlisle y su familia llegaron a la casa donde se encontraba Alice.

-Alice- dijo Esme entrando al cuarto de la pequeña

-Tía, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la pequeña inocente que ahora se encontraba en brazos de su tío.

-Princesa, tienes que ser muy fuerte- le dijo Carlisle dejando escapar una lagrima

-Yo soy fuerte tío, ¿tú sabes por qué mis papis no me llamaron anoche?- pregunto la pequeña y Carlisle y Esme compartieron una mirada llena de dolor.

-Pequeña, tus padres ya no están aquí, ellos se tuvieron que ir al cielo a cuidarte desde haya hermosa- le dijo su tía lo más sutil que su mente la dejaba.

-No tía, ellos aún no pueden ser angelitos, ellos tienen que estar aquí conmigo- dijo la pequeña soltando sus primeras lágrimas de tristeza.

-Tranquila hermosa, ellos tenían que irse, no fue culpa de nadie que ellos se fueran al cielo, ahora ellos te cuidaran desde haya y nosotros te protegeremos aquí- le dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar a la pequeña

-No tío, ellos aún tienen que estar conmigo, mi mami me prometió que cuando crezca estudiare diseño igual que ella, mi papi prometió llevarme a la playa en las siguientes vacaciones, ambos me prometieron que estarían conmigo siempre, ¡no cumplieron su promesa!- dijo Alice derramando lágrimas, fruto de su inmensa tristeza al enterarse de que sus padres ya no vivirían más a su lado.

Ese día, Esme y su pequeño Edward trataron de que Alice no sufriera mucho por la pérdida de sus padres, pero solo lograron que Alice aceptara vivir con ellos en lo que se decidía que sería de su futuro. Cuando Carlisle regreso a la casa informo que su hermana y su cuñado habían dicho antes de morir que los tutores de Alice serian Carlisle y Esme hasta que ella lograra ser alguien en la vida y formara una familia, ese día ella recibiría la fortuna que tenían almacenada sus padres, lo único que Alice ocuparía era su fondo de estudios. Esme y Carlisle decidieron quedarse el resto de la semana en la casa de Alice, terminarían de arreglar el papeleo y enterrarían a los padres de la pequeña.

He aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, esta historia es completamente original por favor digan no al plagio! Espero sus reviews

Bella


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2* Forks

POV Narradora:

La semana pasó rápido, la pequeña Alice solo hablaba lo necesario, y casi no comía, sus tíos estaban preocupados, los abuelos de la pequeña habían llegado, sus abuelos paternos James y Victoria Brandon, querían llevarse a Alice a vivir con ellos a Canadá, mientras que Carmen y Eleazar Cullen querían llevarla con ellos a España, pero Carlisle les explico que en el testamento se estipulaba que la custodia la tenían él y Esme, pero que no se opondrían en que ambos abuelos visitaran o Alice los visitara, puesto que después de todo es la única nieta de Victoria y James. Los abuelos accedieron, no sin antes darle a Carlisle un fondo económico para lo que llegara a necesitar Alice en un futuro, a sabiendas de que su abuela paterna, Victoria estaba enferma de gravedad y temía morir pronto y no ver crecer a su única nieta; pero le tranquilizaba saber que ella sería la heredera universal, tanto de la fortuna de sus padres como la de sus abuelos paternos, pero ambas estipulaban que Alice debía contraer matrimonio antes de recibir el total de la herencia de ambos.

Pasaron una noche más en aquella casa y por la mañana Alice partió al aeropuerto a despedirse de sus abuelos y ella y sus tíos tomarían un vuelo a Seattle y viajarían hasta Forks, lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Al cabo de cierto tiempo, Alice comenzaba a notar la visible neblina y el frio característico de dicho lugar, la casa de sus tíos estaba a las afueras del pueblo, llegaron en poco tiempo, al llegar noto que una señora de mediana edad y ojos verdes esperaba en el porche de la casa, sostenía una charola plateada con tres vasos de cristal, uno más pequeño que los otros dos y un vaso entrenador decorado con figuritas azules. Su tío le abrió la puerta del auto mientras que Esme traía en brazos a un Edward adormilado.

-Alice, ella es Rene Swan, es la señora que nos ayuda con la limpieza- le indico Carlisle señalando a la señora que tenía la charola

-Hola Alice, mucho gusto, sabes, mis hijas me acompañaron hoy a trabajar y están en la cocina tomando su merienda, ¿quisieras conocerlas?- pregunto Rene a Alice, esta sonrió un poco

-Claro, mucho gusto también- respondió de la forma educada que le habían enseñado

-Les prepare agua de limón, deben venir muy cansados- dijo Rene entregando un vaso a Alice y uno a Carlisle, se quedó con el de Esme y Edward pues Esme sostenía en brazos a su pequeño

-Gracias Rene, ¿y tu pequeño no vino hoy?- pregunto Carlisle después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de agua

-No, vendrá más tarde con Charlie, él se lo llevo a La Push a jugar con Jacob, el hijo de Billy Black-

-Bueno pero ¿Rose y Bella si están aquí cierto?- si, las deje merendando en la cocina-

-Bien, Rene puedes llevar a Alice a su cuarto, quiero saludar a tus hijas y acostar a Edward- le indico Esme

-Claro, vamos Alice, dame tu bolsa que yo la llevo-

-Gracias Rene-

Alice y Rene subieron una escalera, y al llegar al segundo piso encontraron una estancia más pequeña que la de abajo, pero igual de bien decorada, al fondo se podían observar varias puertas, pero entre ellas resaltaban tres puertas blancas, Rene la condujo hasta una de ellas, solo que esta tenía un letrero con el nombre de la pequeña en color Rosa; Rene abrió la puerta, Alice y ella entraron admirando el cuarto tan bonito que tenían ante ellas, estaba pintado de un rosa y morado pastel que contrastaban y hacia que el cuarto adquiriera un aire de ser la habitación de toda una princesa, Alice avanzo y vio una cama redonda cubierta por una colcha color perla, en un rincón había un pequeño castillo de juguete y en el descansaban varias muñecas, todas vestidas de princesas, y a un lado la imitación de un jardín, con hadas colgando entre las ramas, dando la apariencia de estar volando, era el sueño de Alice tener algo así, pero no lo pidió a sus padres a sabiendas que ella era feliz con lo que le daban que ya era bastante.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Rene

-Claro que sí, es muy bonito- respondió la pequeña con toda sinceridad

-Tu tía me mando a decorarlo especialmente para ti en cuanto les dijeron que vivirías con ellos, te quieren mucho preciosa, estarás bien aquí- le dijo Rene y ella soltó unas lágrimas, escucho que subían las escaleras casi corriendo.

-¡Rose, no te vayas a caer!- se escuchó la voz de Esme y en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación y se asomó una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azul-morado por la puerta

-Pasa cariño, ven te presento a Alice-le indico Rene y la pequeña se acercó a su madre

-Rosalie, ella es Alice, la sobrina de los patrones y que vino a vivir aquí; Alice, ella es Rosalie, mi hija mayor- explico Rene a ambas niñas, Rose miraba a Alice de manera amigable y Alice trataba de mantener la misma sonrisa

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar Alice un poco sonrojada

-Si van a jugar, pero también lo harán con Bella- dijo Esme entrando con una pequeña de dos años en sus brazos

-Claro, ven trae a Bella tía- le dijo Alice más emocionada

Alice le propuso a Rose jugar a las princesas y se vistieron con disfraces que había en una parte del armario nuevo de la pequeña, a Bella le colocaron uno también y se veían como todas unas princesas.

Espero les guste¡ perdón por tardar en las actualizaciones


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3* ¡Mi amiga es una princesa!

POV Narradora:

En la casa Cullen, las pequeñas Alice, Rose y Bella ya con sus vestidos de princesas se disponían a jugar a las princesas encantadas, pero tenían un inconveniente, les faltaba un príncipe.

-Jasper podría ser el príncipe, en casa él siempre juega a serlo- propuso Rose

-¿Quién es Jasper, Rose?- pregunto Alice confundida

-Hedmano- balbuceo la pequeña Bella

-Sí, es nuestro hermano, él y yo somos gemelos- afirmo Rose

-¿Y dónde está?- pregunto Alice

-Papa lo llevo con él, a no sé qué lugar- contesto la pequeña rubia encogiéndose de hombros

"¡Rose baja un momento por favor¡" se escuchó que hablaba Rene desde la planta baja de la casa

-Ya voy mama, ahorita vengo Ali, cuidas a Bella porfis?-

Grito Rose a su mama, para después hablar de forma normal con Alice, la pequeña solo asintió y fue hasta la cama donde la pequeña Bella estaba jugando con una muñeca, Alice comienza a jugar con ella y simulan ser unas princesas de verdad.

-Mire princesa Bella, esta muñeca está un poco despeinada, ¿quiere que la peinemos?- dijo Alice con un tono formal

-Shi- contesto la pequeña, Alice tomo uno de los peines que se encontraban en el tocador y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de la muñeca, Bella le pidió el peine, quería cepillar ella, Alice se lo cedió, Bella encantada lo tomo y comenzó a pasar el peine por toda la muñeca, Alice tomo su manita y la movió para que simulara que Bella era la que estaba haciendo el peinado, le dejaron el cabello liso a la muñeca, le ataron un pequeño listón simplemente.

-¡Te quedo muy bonita Bella!- la pequeña solo emitió una suave carcajada y aplaudió ante la felicitación de Alice

-¡Ya regrese Alli, y traje al príncipe!- dijo Rose entrando muy feliz con un niño de cuatro años detrás de ella, el pequeño era de tez clara pero no pálida, ojos verdes y muy risueño, traía puesto un chaleco azul marino y una camisa formal azul más claro y un pantalón de mezclilla con tenis que lo hacían ver elegante y casual, la pequeña Alice se sonrojo, puesto que era la primera vez que un niño desconocido la veía con un disfraz de princesa.

-¡Eres una princesa¡- dijo el pequeño muy emocionado

-Estamos jugando a las princesas Jasper- le dijo Rose soltando una pequeña risa

-¡Pero ella si es una princesa! ¡Es bonita y tiene un peinado, vestido y corona de princesa!- argumento Jasper y Alice solo se sonrojo y no entendió porque si antes más personas ya le habían dicho que era muy bonita

-Yo… -

Trató de corregir a Jasper y decirle que solo era una niña y que su hermana tenía razón, solo jugaban a las princesas, pero Jasper salió corriendo de la habitación gritando que Alice era su amiga princesa…

En la sala se encontraban Charlie, Rene, Carlisle y Esme platicando muy animadamente cuando escucharon el grito del pequeño Jasper.

-¡Mamá, Alice es mi amiga princesa!- le dijo el niño muy emocionado

-Tranquilo cariño, a ver dime ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Rene acariciando el cabello de su hijo

-¡Mi amiga es una princesa¡- volvió a decir y todos sonrieron al comprender sus palabras

-Alice es la sobrina de los señores Cullen, Jasper, ella es prima de Edward, y se quedara a vivir en esta casa, pero ella es toda una princesita, así que debes tratarla muy bien y ser todo un caballero con ella mi niño- le dijo Rene siguiéndole la corriente, pues ahora lo importante era que la pequeña Alice se sobrepusiera a su perdida y fuera feliz, y con esta pequeña platica con su hijo tal vez ayudaría a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

-Entonces… ¿puedo ir a jugar con ella y con mis hermanas?- pregunto Jasper a su madre

-Claro que si mi niño, pero recuerda, Alice es una princesita y debes hacer que ella sea feliz siempre- Rene le explico a su pequeño y este asintió feliz y corrió de nuevo hasta las escaleras para subir y jugar con las pequeñas niñas que animadamente lo recibieron. Jugaron por varias horas hasta que llegó la hora de que los Swan partieran a su casa.

-Adiós princesa, te prometo que mañana vendremos a jugar contigo para que estés feliz- se despidió Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla y la pequeña se ruborizo.

Todos se fueron y esa noche, sin saber por qué, la pequeña Alice durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez desde la triste semana anterior.

He aquí el capítulo! Espero les guste! Dejen sus rewievs y gracias a las dos personas que comentaron los anteriores, y a los que me agregaron a favoritos, las actualizaciones serán semanalmente, si puedo entrar antes aquí me tendrán!

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4* Celos…

POV Narradora:

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Alice a Forks, ella ya se notaba un poco más animada, puesto que ella, Rose y Jasper se habían convertido en grandes amigos, y el dolor de cabeza de Rene y Esme, ya que todo el día se la pasaban corriendo por toda la casa, dejando un desorden donde quiera que estaban, solo cuando Bella y Edward estaban despiertos calmaban un poco a los "dos mosqueteros y la princesa" como Jasper los había nombrado, Alice siempre era la princesa, pero en ocasiones dejaba que Rosalie lo fuera porque decía que ella era más bonita, aunque Jasper le decía que para el ella siempre seria su princesa.

El primer día de clases para Alice seria al comienzo de su segunda semana en Forks…

-¿Tengo que ir tía?- pregunto la pequeña terminando un bocado de su desayuno

-Si Alice, además Rose y Jasper también van a ese colegio, así que no se metan en problemas ¿de acuerdo?- sentenció Esme

-Si tía, y ¿también vendrá Eddy?- pregunto la pequeña

-No Alice, Edward aun esta pequeño para ir al colegio, pero él y Bellita los estarán esperando cuando regresen- explico Esme

-De acuerdo- dijo con resignación Alice

Esme terminó de colocar el uniforme a la pequeña, mientras que Carlisle tocaba la puerta palo de rosa que daba a la habitación de Alice.

-Pasa cariño- habló Esme

-¿Ya lista para tu primer día de clases Alice?- pregunto Carlisle dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña

-Si tío, Rene me preparo unos hot cackes con miel, fruta y jugo y ya termine todo- dijo la pequeña muy feliz

-Muy bien, entonces andando princesa, que la escuela espera-

Y diciendo esto Carlisle abrazó a Alice y la llevó a la planta baja donde el Mercedes negro los esperaba, Carlisle y Esme subieron en los asientos de al frente y Alice subió en la parte trasera donde una pequeña mochila lila descansaba sobre el asiento.

-Esa es tu mochila Alice, ahí ya llevas todo lo que puedas necesitar- indico Carlisle a su pequeña sobrina

-Gracias tío, está muy bonita- contestó Alice muy emocionada

Carlisle puso en marcha el auto y tomaron camino al kínder de Forks, al llegar acudieron a la dirección para checar en que salón le correspondía tomar clases a la pequeña, 1° B era el salón, llegaron al aula y Alice de inmediato vio a Jasper, estaba junto a una niña de cabellos negros y piel rosada.

-La clase de la señorita Maggie?- pregunto Carlisle a la que parecía ser la maestra

-Sí, la pequeña debe ser ¿Mary Alice Brandon verdad?- pregunto con un tono amable

-Sí, yo soy Alice- contesto Alice

-Bueno, yo seré tu maestra mi nombre es Maggie, pasa- Alice entró al aula- estará bien, la salida es a las 12:30, en primer grado y por ser su primera semana en el colegio le sugiero que alguno de los dos entre por ella al salir- explico la miss Maggie a Carlisle y Esme

-De acuerdo, adiós princesa y suerte-

Carlisle y Esme se fueron, la miss Maggie cerró la puerta y Alice de inmediato corrió hasta el lugar de Jasper, y la pequeña que estaba a un lado de él la vio de mala manera.

-¡Jasper! ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- preguntó la pequeña

-¡Claro princesa!, mira ellos son mis amigos él es Petter, Charlotte Y María- le dijo Jasper señalando a cada niño

-¡Hola yo soy Alice!- se presentó la pequeña

-Muy bien Alice, veo que ya comenzaste a hacer amigos

-Si miss Maggie- dijo Alice alegre

-Jasper ¿puedes encargarte de que Alice no se pierda en colegio durante el receso?- pidió la maestra

-Si miss Maggie- acepto gustoso Jasper

Así comenzó el primer día de Alice en el colegio, Petter y Charlotte ya se habían hecho sus amigos, pero María la seguía viendo de mala manera. Durante el receso María solo hablaba con Jasper, pero el solo veía a Alice, María estaba muy enojada con ambos, pero más con Alice por que le había quitado toda la atención de su amigo. El resto del día Alice se divirtió mucho, pero María odiaba que Alice se convirtiera en el centro de atención de todos.

Los días pasaron, y pronto se cumplió un mes desde que Alice había entrado al kínder, María se había separado de sus amigos y ahora solo tenía una amiga, Netie, ellas eran inseparables, ese día Netie y María tenían un plan.

-Deja en paz a Jasper, Alice- le dijo María a la pequeña Alice quien entraba al baño de niñas

-¿Por qué María? Yo no le hago nada, y soy su amiga- dijo la pequeña

-¡Porque Jasper es mío y tú me lo robaste!-dijo María enojada

-No, Jasper también es tu amigo, tú ya no juegas con nosotros- dijo Alice y justo en ese momento Charlotte entraba al baño

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- preguntó Charlotte

-María no quiere que sea amiga de Jasper- dijo Alice un poco temerosa ante las miradas de Netie y María

-No te preocupes Alice, María esta celosa porque Jasper te prefiere a ti y porque eres más bonita que ella- le dijo Charlotte

-¡No es cierto Charlotte! ¡No estoy celosa!- dijo María mas enojada

-Déjala Alice, y vámonos porque la miss Maggie dijo que tu tía ya llegó a buscarte- hablo Charlotte, y ambas niñas se fueron

El resto de la semana María solo veía con odio a las niñas, pero ellas trataban de no buscarse problemas.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios porfis!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5* ¡Mi jardín!

POV Narradora:

Habían pasado ya un año de la llegada de Alice, los pequeños crecían muy rápido, pero eso en nada afectaba la gran amistad que los unía, ahora eran los 5 mosqueteros como ellos se llamaban, pues ahora hasta la pequeña Bella y Eddie se unían a los tres mayores en sus juegos y travesuras, los padres de los niños pasaban un rato agradable cuando a alguno se le ocurría alguna locura y los otros cuatro lo apoyaban para realizarla, pero en esta ocasión algo no muy grave ocurriría…

POV Alice:

Habíamos llegado de la escuela, mi tío Carlisle fue por nosotros y nos dejó en casa junto con Rose, Jasper y Bellita quien asistía al colegio como oyente en el salón donde tomaba clases mi primito Eddie, cuando llegamos mi tía Esme se encontraba en el jardín plantando algunas flores y arbolitos que supongo había comprado recién porque no los había visto antes de hoy, salimos a donde estaba ella con una especie de cuchara triangular con asa que usaba para remover la tierra del suelo y meter la planta, pero aún le faltaban por lo menos unas 10 más.

-Hola niños, ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?- nos pregunto

-¡Bien!- respondimos los cinco al mismo tiempo

-Me doy cuenta, ¿hoy no hicieron travesuras verdad?- ella y Rene sí que nos conocían

-No, hoy nos portamos excelentemente bien tía- me apresure a contestar

-Muy bien, les creeré porque estoy algo ocupada- dijo y volvió a su labor

Nosotros corrimos a dentro a dejar nuestras mochilas, Eddie y Bellis al cuarto de él pues querían hacer la tarea que les dejaron antes de que nos llamaran a comer, nosotros fuimos a mi cuarto y solo pasamos a aventarlas al piso porque queríamos salir al jardín a jugar un poco.

-¡Yo en el columpio!- dijo Rose y corrió al único columpio que teníamos

-¿Vamos al tobogán Alice?- me dijo Jasper

-¡Sí! Quiero jugar ahí-

Cuando corríamos al tobogán en la casa sonó el teléfono, Rene atendió y salió al jardín a avisarle a mi tía que le llamaban de su trabajo, ella estaba trabajando en la decoración de uno de los edificios de comida China de Port Angeles, así que salió casi corriendo para la casa, después de algunos minutos volvió a salir y le dijo a Rene que por favor nos diera de comer y que guardara las cosas que estaba ocupando en el garaje, ella asintió, pero supongo que recordó la comida por lo que ella se metió a la casa, en media hora más nos llamó a comer, mi tía aun no llegaba cuando decidimos salir a jugar nuevamente, vimos que las plantas seguían en el lugar donde las había dejado mi tía.

-¿Por qué no ayudamos a plantarlas?- propuso Rose

-¡Si, es una idea genial!- secundo Jasper, yo dudaba pero decidí ayudar también

-Está bien, ayudemos a ambas, a tía Esme a plantar y a Rene a no tener que limpiar- me pareció mejor idea desde ese punto de vista así que acepte

Rose, Jasper y yo contamos las plantas, eran 9 por lo que cada uno plantaría 3, todos tomamos nuestras tres flores y nos fuimos a un lugar del jardín a colocarlas, pero queríamos que quedaran juntas así que todos nos reunimos en un espacio del jardín para plantar, iniciamos abriendo un poco la tierra para meter la base o raíz de la planta, yo lo hacía con cuidado pues no quería ensuciar mi ropa, Jasper era el que iba más adelantado pues el en ocasiones le ayudaba a su papa a plantar flores en su jardín, Rose era tan experta en esto como yo, así que ella lo hacía también con un poco de cuidado.

De repente sentí como algo mojado y viscoso caía sobre mi cara.

-¡Rose! ¡Me ensuciaste!- grite

-¡Lo siento! Es que la tierra está un poco dura y saltó- se defendió, baje la vista y mi cara no era lo único sucio, mi chamarra también estaba sucia

-¡Ho no, esto no se quedara así!-

Me pare y tome un poco de tierra mojada y se la lance a Rose, le calló justo en el cabello, ella gritó y se paró tomando nuevamente tierra, quería hacerme lo mismo, corrí de tras de Jasper y la tierra le cayó a él, el vio mal a su hermana y le lanzo tierra, y así comenzó una divertida guerra de lodo.

-¡Que rayos hacen!-gritaron tres voces desde la entrada de la casa, paramos automáticamente de jugar y volteamos a verlos

-¿Qué están haciendo Alice?- me pregunto mi tía Esme

-Queríamos ayudarte, a ti y a Rene, comenzamos bien pero Rose me lanzo tierra encima y….- fui interrumpida por la voz de Rosalie

-¡NO FUE A PROPOSITO!- me grito

-¡Pero miren nada más! Todo el jardín esta desecho- mi tío Carlisle veía el jardín y solo negaba hacia nosotros, la verdad no nos dimos cuenta y terminamos por hacer un desastre todo el jardín estaba lleno de lodo y ni que decir de nosotros, parecía que habíamos caído por un barranco y sobre vivido de milagro.

-Lo sentimos Esme- dijimos los tres a coro

-Ya no digan nada y entren a la casa cuidando de no ensuciar nada más y vallan al cuarto de Alice a tomar un baño y a cambiarse, Jasper, Rosalie, en un minuto les llevo ropa- hablo mi tía Esme conteniendo la risa y el enojo.

Los tres subimos tratando de no ensuciar nada, llego Rene unos minutos después con ropa para mis amigos y nos dijo que en cuanto termináramos bajásemos a la sala.

¿Qué les parece? Que creen que les dirán? Comenten sus opiniones! Son muy valiosas para mí!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6* Señor Reloj

POV narradora:

Al terminar de ducharse los niños bajaron con la cabeza gacha a causa de su arrepentimiento por la travesura cometida. Lo que no se esperaban es que al bajar Esme los recibiera con un abrazo y una sonrisa, los regañaron un poco si, pero ellos también expusieron sus motivos y obtuvieron un castigo leve. Ese día fue el primero en un año en el que Alice había dicho "mamá" a Esme sin darse cuenta al estar pidiendo perdón por su travesura, y al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido Alice pidió disculpas nuevamente, y para sorpresa de Alice, Esme soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad y le explicó a Alice que para ella era un gran honor ser llamada de esa manera por una niña tan linda y especial como ella, lo único que Alice atino a realizar fue darle un abrazo a la que a partir de ese día seria su mamá.

Cinco años después en la casa Swan recibían una llamada desde Europa, para ser exactos desde España, anunciando que la abuela Swan quería hacerse cargo de los estudios de uno de los hijos del único heredero de su familia, y había decidido pedir ser la tutora de Jasper desde los trece años hasta el día en el que ella falleciera, los padres de Jasper no tuvieron alternativa mas que dejar marcharse a su único y tan amado hijo cuando este fue manipulado por su abuela para mudarse con ella a la edad antes dicha.

El día que lo comentaron con Carlisle y Esme no se dieron cuenta de que Alice, la pequeña de 10 años de edad escuchaba desde las escaleras, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al saber que su mejor amigo se marcharía al cabo de tres años mas.

-Señor reloj, por favor no avances tan rápido y permite me pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Jazz antes de que se valla de nuestro lado- era la plegaria de Alice cada mañana al despertar, pues ella mas que nadie sabia que resultaba en vano rogarle a un dios que algo se resolviera a su favor, pues la muerte de sus padres había hecho que perdiera la fe. Y lo único a lo que encontraba razonable rogarle era a el tiempo que cada día que pasaba se le hacia mas corto.

Dos años mas tarde Alice seguía con el pesar de que conforme se acercaba el décimo tercer cumpleaños de Jasper menos tiempo tenia con el, y le dolía más ahora que los padres de ambos les decían que en esta etapa de sus vidas ellos entrarían en un constante cambio, y como notaban que Alice y Jasper no se separaban les decían que era normal pues estaban a punto de conocer lo mas bonito de la vida: el amor.

Es un poco corto el capítulo pero lo compensaré con otro que subiré en un rato mas!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7*Primer Amor

POV Narradora:

Medio año, seis meses, ese tiempo es el que restaba para que Jasper se fuera y con ello la felicidad de Alice, para esta etapa de sus vidas, los tres mayores ya entraban en la adolescencia, Rosalie se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa joven cita, que aparentaba con facilidad los 14 años, por su parte, a Jasper empezaba a cambiarle la voz y a encuadrarse su barbilla aun de niño, pero no por eso dejaba de ser el apuesto caballero de siempre como le decía su mamá, y Alice, la pequeña Alice era la más bajita de los tres, pero no por eso menos hermosa, su rostro comenzaba a tomar formas finas, y unas pequeñas curvas se asomaban con pena en su cuerpo de niña, sus cabellos largos y negros caían por su espalda, lo único en lo que los tres coincidían era en esas sensaciones nuevas que estaban experimentando, la atracción por el sexo contrario se acentuaba más, pero Alice y Jasper solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, y eso daba lugar a que sus padres les hicieran comentarios como que en un futuro Alice sería una Swan y en lo mucho que les gustaría emparentar de ese modo, obteniendo como respuestas por parte de ambos chiquillos.

Pero todo cambio un día, en el cual Alice había estado jugando con Jasper en el jardín de la casa Swan, ellos reían alegremente hasta que Alice se tropezó con uno de los escalones de la casa haciéndola casi caer, pues Jasper fue más rápido y la sujeto de la cintura, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia, más cerca de lo que acostumbraban, Alice se sonrojó inmediatamente bajando la vista, lo que causo que Jasper riera, entraron a la casa para hacer los deberes escolares puesto que sus padres no se encontraban y sus hermanos estaban en la casa Cullen, entraron y comenzaron sus deberes, Jasper era muy buen estudiante, pero a Alice se le dificultaban algunas cosas, por lo que Jasper la ayudaba.

Al terminar, Jasper estaba muy nervioso y Alice se preguntaba el porqué.

-¿Que ocurre Jazz?, te noto nervioso- se aventuró a preguntar

-Alice yo...- vaciló en sus palabras- yo...

-¿Que ocurre Jazz?- le animó

-Ali yo te quería decir algo- el niño se sonrojo furiosamente

-Dime Jazz-

-Recuerdas lo que nos dicen nuestros padres sobre que en un futuro serás una Swan?- la niña al comprender sus palabras se sonrojo

-Que ocurre con eso Jazz, si te molestan le diré a mamá que evite esos comentarios- el chico abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a corregir

-No me molestan Ali, por el contrario, a mí me agradaría que lo fueras-se sonrojó, esperando la reacción de la niña

¿Qué creen que ocurra? Las dejare en suspenso hasta mañana!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8* Promesa/Adiós

POV Narradora:

-¿Que dices Jazz?- hablo la pequeña

-Eso Ali, que a mi si me gustaría que en un futuro tu fueras una Swan, y que mejor manera que estando conmigo-dijo lo último en un susurro audible y sonrojándose

-¿Por qué me dices eso Jazz?-pregunta Alice

-Porque sé que me tengo que marchar en medio año más, y antes de hacerlo me gustaría aclarar mis sentimientos para contigo-le habló

-Solo somos dos niños de 12 y medio Jazz- dijo Alice

-Sí, lo sé pero no siempre será así, y quiero irme sabiendo que tú me quieres... o no- explicó el pequeño

Alice no sabía que responder, ella lo quería, de eso no había duda pero seguía pensando que eran muy jóvenes para aquello de lo que Jasper hablaba, así que solamente lo abrazo y le susurró al oído: "Yo también te quiero de esa manera pero aun somos muy jóvenes para esto, y aun así te esperare", se separaron y sonrieron.

-Alice, ¿Te puedo dar un beso?- pregunto con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza

-Solo si me prometes algo- le dijo

-Lo que quieras princesa-

-Prométeme que no le darás más besos así a nadie más que a mí- dijo sonriente y sonrojada

-Es una promesa-

Al decir esto Jazz levanto su meñique Alice lo tomo con el meñique de ella y realizaron una promesa "por el dedito" como ellos decían, seguido de eso ambos se ha cercaron el uno al otro Jazz la tomo por la cintura y Alice alcanzó los hombros de Jazz para alzarse de puntitas y quedar así más cerca sus bocas, Jazz fue quien termino de acortar la distancia que los separaba y así darse su primer beso de amor, un casto primer beso pues ninguno había dado un beso así nunca antes.

-Alice, yo te quiero y... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

POV Alice:

Decían que llegue a la edad en la que pronto me iba a enamorar, pero si es lindo el primer amor, que triste es el primer adiós, habían pasado ya los seis meses, seis meses en los que no me separe de Jazz, sé que este día tenía que llegar, pero todo este tiempo paso tan rápido, que en lugar de terminar quisiera que volviera a comenzar.

Tú fuiste aquel que me dio el primer beso y luego me dijiste se mi movía que yo te quiero.

Que va a pasar, no se que hacer, aun recuerdo que bonito fue, tal vez si hubiéramos hablado de esto antes hubiésemos logrado solucionar este inconveniente que es la distancia, pero ahora ya es tarde, estas en ese avión rumbo a un país lejano del que no regresarás en mucho tiempo, y lo único que logramos acordar es que me escribirías cartas para conocer tu dirección y mantenernos en contacto.

Ayer fue tu cumpleaños, y prometiste suplicar a tu abuelita traerte para mi cumpleaños.

Que triste fue este adiós, el que tu insistes en llamar hasta pronto pues un día regresarás, pero hasta que eso suceda para mí fue un adiós

Dejen sus comentarios! y les recomiendo escuchar la canción Que triste es el primer adiós de la onda vaselina pues este cap fue inspirado en esa canción


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9* Tanto

POV Alice:

Ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste, hoy es tu cumpleaños, he tratado de llamar a la casa de tu abuela, pero como siempre me dicen que no estas en casa o que no puedes tomar la llamada, y tu tampoco has llamado o escrito al menos, cada día que pasa me convenzo mas de que te has olvidado de mi.

¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te debo, gracias a ti aprendí a sobre llevar la pérdida de aquellas personas que tanto me prometían, gracias a ti aprendí a amar y ser amada, desde que te conocí no hago mas que pensar en ti, Esme, ahora es mi mamá y le he contado lo que vivimos esos seis meses antes de que te fueras, me ha dicho que estas vacaciones como regalo de cumpleaños me llevara a verte a España, eso me ha alegrado mucho pues es mi oportunidad para verte y abrazarte tan fuerte como si nunca te hubieras ido; Bella y Rosalie me dicen que estas bien y que has intentado llamarme pero que en ocasiones ya es muy tarde aquí como para que yo conteste el teléfono, pero te aseguro que contestaría porque se trata de ti, la única persona que ha sabido todo de mi, cada día que pasa me cuesta mas trabajo creer que te hayas marchado, y ahora que estoy sola me doy cuenta de cuanto te amo, y me doy cuenta de que te debo tanto y me duele tanto, no hay forma de que siga adelante sin ti, anhelo que pase este mes para que llegue mi cumpleaños, tu me prometiste venir ¿Recuerdas?, se que tu vendrás porque en ti si puedo confiar.

POV Jasper:

Este año ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida, se que soy joven y que no se mucho de la vida, pero ella, mi princesa, ella es mi motor, ella es la que me impulsa a seguir aquí, mi abuela ha dicho que debemos viajar en vacaciones, iremos a Argentina, mi abuela quiere que nos quedemos ahí, pero yo quisiera volver a mi hogar, se que eso no me será posible ahora pero espero que mi abuela si cumpla esta vez su palabra de llevarme para el cumpleaños de mi princesa y darle personalmente aquel regalo que guardo desde hace ya un año.

Le he pedido a Rosalie y a Bella cuidar de mi pequeña princesa y decirle que estoy bien y espero volver pronto, pero creo que solo le estoy creando ilusiones, pero quiero imaginarla feliz, así como cuando jugábamos en el jardín de su casa, su carita los últimos seis meses que estuve en Forks.

Me he propuesto estudiar mucho para que cuando vuelva ella este orgullosa de mi, pero lo que mas quiero es que ella no me olvide, porque yo siempre la llevare en mi corazón, mi abuela en ocasiones me lleva a pasear por la ciudad, y cuando llegamos Heidi, la chica del servicio le dice a mi abuela que han hablado preguntando por mi, se que es ella pero mi abuela no me deja tomar las llamadas ni me deja llamar.

Lo único que se es que esa pequeña a la que conocí vestida de princesa y me robo el corazón ahora debe estar sufriendo injustamente.

He aquí otro capitulo! La recomendación de música para este es Tanto de Pablo Alboran espero les guste por que muy pronto iniciara lo mejor de esta historia!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10* Vuelve

POV Alice:

Jasper... hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 16, lo único que yo quería hoy es que tu volvieras para que cumplieras esa fantasía que tengo desde los 10 años, yo quería que hoy en mi fiesta tu Bailaras el primer vals conmigo, pero Rene ha dicho que no podrás venir, y lo mas triste de todo es que ni Rose estará aquí, ella al igual que tu me ha dejado, se han marchado, ¿a caso la convenciste de quedarse contigo y con tu abuela? O es que en realidad esta estudiando en un internado como me cuenta Bella? Ahora vivo en soledad, aún están Edward y Bella pero no es lo mismo ellos dos me ayudan a no sentirme tan sola pero solo es medicina momentánea porque no pueden estar conmigo todo el tiempo que yo quisiera.

Llevo años escribiendo cartas para ti, tengo la vaga esperanza de que un día las leeras; ¿recuerdas tus vacaciones en Argentina hace 2 años? En esas vacaciones yo fui a España a verte, pero lo único que logre ver fue la gran casa en la que vives, la ama de llaves de tu abuela dijo que no había nadie en casa pues habían salido de vacaciones para Argentina, mi mamá Esme me dijo que en Diciembre volveríamos a viajar, pero me negué, no quería pasar por lo mismo, ¿sabes lo feliz y esperanzada que estaba? ¿sabes como me sentí al saber que no estabas ahí? Llore Jasper, llore mas que con la propia muerte de mis padres, yo pensé que tu y yo estaríamos siempre juntos, pensé que era tu princesa...

Pero no mas, he decidido que esta carta es la última, me he prometido seguir con mi vida, tal vez no seré la misma niña que llegó a Forks, pero al menos tratare de volver a sonreír, pero una cosa si tengo clara, en mi corazón solo estarás tu, mis labios nunca besaran a nadie más nunca, si tu no regresas moriré sola, no quiero a nadie a mi lado si no eres tu.

Por favor, vuelve y no dejes que esta soledad me hunda.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

POV Narradora:

Dos horas después llamaban a la puerta palo de rosa que daba a la habitación de Alice, faltaban exactamente 4 horas para su fiesta, Esme, la mujer que hasta ahora había sido como una madre para Alice, entró por la puerta trayendo consigo el hermoso vestido que llevaría Alice aquella noche.

-Querida es hora de alistarte para la fiesta- le dijo Esme y Alice despertó de su ensoñación

-Ya voy - y con estas palabras Alice se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el baño de su habitación.

Alice se había convertido en una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos, tenía una estatura promedio aunque era un poco más bajita que el resto de las jóvenes de su edad, pero su corazón estaba triste.

Esme la ayudo a peinarse y maquillarse en cuanto salió de la ducha, este día Alice sería presentada en sociedad por su ahora padre Carlisle, y ella luciría más hermosa que nunca, pero él no estaría para verla. De pronto se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Alice y Esme voltearon hacia la puerta entre abierta y Alice sonrió al percatarse de quien era la persona que entraba a su habitación y le regalaba esa sonrisa cálida que tanto la reconfortaba...

Lamento actualizar apenas pero no había tenido el tiempo, actualizare semanalmente, si puedo antes aquí me tendrán saludos y espero sus comentarios ¿Quién creen que sea el que toco la puerta?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11*Morí

POV Alice:

Mi papá, con esa sonrisa tan suya y a la vez de su hermana, mi mami, ese ángel que me cuida y siempre estará en mi corazón, esa sonrisa siempre me tranquiliza, desde que te fuiste mi papi Carlisle y mami Esme son los únicos que me hacen sonreír...

Ya hace casi 7 años que te fuiste, siete años en los que solo existe tu recuerdo, siete años en los que vivo a medias.

_Y preguntas por mi,_

_por curiosidad, y quisiera decir_

_que te extraño rabiar_

_que ya no puedo mas, _

_o se me pasara, _

_pero ya no lo se_

_yo ya no siento mas..._

¿Sabes? Hay alguien mas... alguien que dice quererme frente a los demás, pero únicamente el y yo sabemos me quiere como a una hermana y su padre lo obligó a pedirme matrimonio, he aceptado, porque a mis 20 años, ya perdí toda esperanza de que algún día vuelvas...

_Porque ya no estoy aquí _

_Morí, morí el día que te fuiste así de mi,_

_No estoy ,_

_camino por las calles sin pensar _

_oigo sin escuchar _

_abrazo sin sentir _

_soy el único muerto que puede caminar..._

Él conoce mi historia y la respeta, si de el dependiera la decisión de casarme con él, creeme cuando te digo que nunca me hubiera pedido tal cosa, porque yo morí aquel día que te marchaste, te llevaste mi corazón y me has dejado sola, ¿y te digo otra cosa? Ya no preguntes por mi...

por que ya no estoy aquí morí

morí el día que te fuiste así de mi

no estoy solo existe este maldito amor

que es mas grande que el sol

no tiene compasión

no preguntes por mi

yo ya no estoy aquí...

Bella me ha contado que preguntas por mi, pero ya no lo hagas mas, solo alimentas mi dolor cuando se que tu no vendrás...

POV Jasper:

Siete años sin ver a mi princesita, seis años en los que me he dedicado a estudiar solo con ella en mi pensamiento porque hoy soy alguien gracias a mi mas grande motivación, ella, aquella niña triste que llego a Forks, esa pequeña que robo mi corazón, mi princesa...

Lo logre! Logre actualizar Antes de una semana!

Este capituló esta inspirado en la canción Morí de Tranzas


	12. Chapter 12

NOTA: en todos los capítulos las letras que aparezcan _así serán la letra de una canción que les dejare al final_

Capítulo 12*Te echado de menos

POV Jasper:

Hoy es un gran día para mi hermana y para mi, hoy veremos a nuestros padres y a la pequeña Bella que ahora debe ser toda una señorita, pero es mucho mas especial para mi porque, si todo sale bien, mañana podre abrazar a mi princesa por primera vez en estos 7 años.

Hemos llegado a casa, mi padre fue a recibirnos al aeropuerto, Bella no para de abrazarnos y darnos besos, mi madre sigue trabajando en la casa de mi niña, y mi padre me ha dicho que valla por ella pues seria una gran sorpresa para mi mama, ella no sabe que hemos venido a quedarnos un tiempo, así que me he arreglado para ir por ella, pues se que es muy posible que vea a mi princesa antes de lo previsto.

He llegado a la casa, sigue tal como la recordaba, me dirijo a la puerta de atrás, se que ahí siempre esta abierto hasta que mi madre regresa a casa, al entrar observo que no hay nadie, decido que lo mejor sera esperar aquí.

-Rene antes de irte podrías preparar un sándwich para Edward y para mi?- esa voz, es ella

-Ho! Lo siento pensé que Rene estaba aquí ¿Quien eres tu?- preguntó, voltee y se quedó estática al verme

-¿No me reconoce princesa?- le dije y Sonreí al recordar nuestros juegos

-¿Jasper?- sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer- ¿eres tu?- una lágrima escapo de su ojo e inmediatamente la limpie con mis dedos acortando mas la distancia que nos separaba

-Soy yo mi niña, he vuelto- le dije y ella terminó con la poca distancia que aun había entre nosotros abrazándose a mi

-Dime que esto es real, que no es un sueño- me dijo llorando- dime que no voy a despertar si es que esto es un sueño-

-Alice, mirame- ella levanto la cara, dejandome ver esos ojitos grises que tanto anhelaba ver- estoy aquí, he regresado y no me quiero ir sin ti-

-Te extrañado tanto, tantas veces soñé con este día- se apretó mas contra mi

-Yo trataba de volver pero me era imposible, te echado de menos mi princesa- la abrace y deje salir una lágrima de felicidad al tenerla entre mis brazos.

_No queda mas que tu _

_no queda mas que yo _

_en este extraño salon _

_sin nadie que nos diga donde como _

_y cuando nos besamos _

_Tenía ganas ya _

_De pasar junto a ti _

_Unos minutos soñando, _

_Sin un reloj que cuente las caricias que te voy dando, _

_Juramento de sal y limón _

_Prometimos querernos los dos. _

Cuando sentí que soltaba su abrazo se separo y pude ver que ahora estaba triste

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunte

-¿Cumpliste nuestro juramento?- preguntó y recordé aquellas palabras que hicieron nuestro juramento de sal y limón.

-Si, nunca hice mas que estudiar y pensar en ti

_Te he echado de menos _

_Todo este tiempo _

_He pensado en tú sonrisa y e tú forma de caminar _

_Te he echado de menos _

_He soñado el momento _

_De verte al lado mío dejándote llevar _

Volvió a abrazarme y yo al igual que ella me aferre a su delicada figura

_Quiero que siga así _

_Tu alma pegada a mí _

_mientras nos quedamos quietos _

_Dejando que la piel cumpla poco a poco todos sus deseos _

_Hoy no hay nada que hacer, _

_Quedémonos aquí _

_Contándonos secretos_

-Alice, ¿Aun me quieres?- pregunté

-No- su respuesta me heló el corazón, ella ya no me quería

-Nunca te quise Jazz...

Pablo Alboran- te echado de menos fue la musa de este capítulo, ¡espero les guste!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13*Estoy comprometida

POV Jasper:

-Alice, ¿Aun me quieres?- pregunté

-No- su respuesta me heló el corazón, ella ya no me quería

-Nunca te quise Jazz...

Nunca me quiso, mi manera de reaccionar fue soltar nuestro abrazo, mientras sus palabras hacían un eco bastante doloroso en mi cabeza, ella junto nuestros labios, no entiendo por qué si ella misma ha dicho que no me quiere.

-No te quiero Jazz, nunca te quise... porque siempre te amé, te amo y te amare, nunca podría matar este sentimiento tan grande que cada día que pasa crece más

Mi alma regreso, la volví a tomar entre mis brazos, y la besé, la besé como tantas veces lo había soñado en los últimos años, ella me respondió al instante, era un beso hermoso.

-Alice, tu mama quiere que vayas a... -nos separamos al escuchar la voz de mi madre

-¿Jasper?!Hijo! Has vuelto ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Ella no vino contigo?-me llenó de preguntas y mi madre y prácticamente me arrebató de los brazos de mi Alice

-Mama tranquila, Rosalie también está en el pueblo- al decirle esto se separó un poco de mi

-¡O mis niños! Ya están tan grandes... ¡pero que hacemos aquí! !Esme y los demás estarán felices de verte! !Vamos!- me jaló hacia la habitación siguiente y ahí se encontraban Edward, Bella y Esme, esta última me vio primero y como consecuencia mi hermanita volteo a verme, al reconocerme de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y corrió a mis brazos, mi hermanita, mi pequeña Bellita ya no era la bebe que recordaba, ahora era una hermosa jovencita, Edward ya era todo un hombre, y para ser más joven que yo casi estaba a mi altura, me separe de Bella y Edward me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Bienvenido cuñado- me dijo Edward y Bella se sonrojó a más no poder

-Gracias y hablaremos luego- advertí, y el solo sonrió y abrazo a mi hermana

-¡Jasper! Que alegría que hallas regresado ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Esme tan maternal como siempre

-Llegamos con Rosalie por la mañana, papá fue a recibirnos al aeropuerto y Rosalie estaba cansada así que vine yo a darle una sorpresa a mi madre, entre por la puerta de la cocina, espero no haber molestado Esme- pedí disculpas por haber entrado sin avisar

-No hay problema Jazz, estás en tu casa- me respondió amablemente

Un carraspeo me hizo voltear al sillón de a lado, ahí se encontraba un joven al que no podría calcular edad, su musculatura indicaba unos 24 o 26 años pero sus facciones eran las de un niño tendrá más o menos mi edad

-Alice ¿que son esos modales hija?- Esme reprendió a mi niña, pero ¿porque a ella? ¿Quién era aquel joven?

-Jasper... Él es Emmett McCarthy... mi prometido...- sus palabras hirieron mi corazón ella si rompió su juramento, se casará pero el afortunado no seré yo, y a como diera lugar lo impediría

-Un gusto Jasper Swan- le tendí mi mano y él la tomó estrechando las a modo de saludo- bueno mamá es hora de irnos, quisiera descansar del viaje- aunque lo único que quería era hablar con Alice sobre esto, sin duda alguna una explicación tendría que haber...

**Que les pareció? Comenten! Saludos a todos mis lectores/as**

**Notas:**

**1* les dejo el link del grupo donde comenzare a publicarles adelantos de los capítulos y algunas que otras cosillas para entretenernos un rato: **

**2*Prometo que el siguiente será mas largo! PDATA: estoy en busca de una beta jejeje creo que a los capítulos les hace falta una que otra corrección, asi que buscare ayuda**

**Besos! xoxo**


End file.
